ninjagofandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Ceainăria Maestrului Wu/Scenarii
Ceaiurile Secrete Wu: (către doi clienți care plecau) Mulțumesc, și vă mai aștept cu drag. (Se uită în jur.) Ha ha ha, Noua ceainărie, Înțelepciunea Tăioasă, pare să meargă mai bine decât prima ceainărie. (Îl observă pe Jay dormind sprijinit de o mătură și se duce spre el.) Jay ! (Jay se trezește și cade peste un scaun.) Jay: (ridicându-se) Ce, ce ? Wu: Am nevoie să te duci în depozit și să-mi mai aduci niște ceai negru. Jay: Imediat ! Wu: Oh, și orice-ai face, nu te duce la raftul din colț pe raftul al treilea unde-mi țin... (Tușește.) toate ceaiurile secrete. Bine ? (Ninja apar.) De fapt, uită că ți-am zis ceva despre ispitele misterioase din cameră, deși sunt interzise. (Jay sare în sus de bucurie.) Jay: (Se uită la niște borcane cu ceai.) Ho-ho ! Huh ? Ceai exploziv ? Huh ? Ceai amuzant ? Huh ? Ce tare e ! Kai: (Bea o ceașcă cu ceai.) Hmm. Ceaiul Anti-Gravitație e bun și ușor. (Începe să plutească.) Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah-oh. Wow, ce tare e ! (Ninja râd, iar Wu apare de după colț.) Wu: Nu ați băut niciunul din ceaiurile mele secrete, nu-i așa ? (Nya e uriașă, Cole strălucește, Lloyd e minuscul, Kai plutește, iar Jay are o mână de caracatiță.) Jay: (Ascunde ceașca.) Uh, hmm... Nu. Wu: De unde a învățat Kai să leviteze ? Jay: Uh, de... pe Internet ? Wu: Ă.. Bine... E posibil. Păi... Uh, grăbește-te cu ceaiul ăla negru ! (Jay scoate ceașca și continuă să bea. Se transformă în caracatiță. Restul ninja râd.) Spectacol cu Semne (Doi clienți fug afară din Ceainărie. Wu îi urmărește.) Wu: Nu, nu ! Întoarce-te! Kai: (Fuge spre Wu.) Ce se-ntâmplă ? Wu: Acel robot cafea ne fură clienții. (Se uită la un robot dansând.) Uită-te la mișcările alea ! Parc-a fost construit să danseze, programat să promoveze, proiectat să... Kai: O rotire triplă destul de slăbuță dacă mă-ntrebi pe mine. Îi arăt eu amatorului ăstuia cum se-nvârte un ninja adevărat. (Pune un casetofon jos și dă drumul la muzică. Își pune ochelarii de soare.) Wu: Spectacol cu semn ! E un spectacol cu semn ! (Kai vine în centrul străzii cu un semn publicitar al Ceainăriei și începe să danseze.) Cetățean #1: Wow ! Vreau ceaiul pe care l-a băut el. (Robotul se uită la cetățeni plecând și se pregătește să dea frâu liber duelului de dans al lui Kai.) Cetățean #1: Ceaiul ăla e-așa de demodat. Kai: Cum ? (Se uită în jur, apoi la Wu care îi dă pălăria.) Trebuie să-ncălzesc atmosfera puțin. (Kai pune semnul jos, apoi îl ia între picioare și face Spinjitzu.) Wu: Kai ! Mișcările tale sunt prea fierbinți ! (Kai se oprește.) Kai: Ooh-ooh, robotul ăla s-a ars ! (Se uită la ceainăria care a luat foc. Robotul cafea stinge focul cu semnul publicitar al cafenelei.) Păi, măcar nimeni n-a fost rănit. Wu: (Fuge în jur, cu barba în flăcări.) Aaah ! Woah ! Ah-ha-ha-ha ! Aaah ! Aah ! Aah ! Ah-ha-ha-ha ! Huh ! Ah... (Kai îi pune pălăria înapoi.) Seara Muzicii Partea Întâi (Un cântec la clarinet se aude. Un câine începe să urle și să latre, iar apoi pleacă. Un copil are urechile astupate, iar un client părăsește Ceainăria. Clienții rămași huiduie, iar unul apucă un măr dintr-un coș care îl aruncă în Dareth, dar care sare înapoi în el. Un om cu un ceainic pe cap se lovește de masă. Un alt om sare pe geam.) Client #1: Cineva să-l oprească ! Lloyd: (Vine să-l dea jos de pe scenă pe Dareth.) Mulțumesc, mulțumesc. Mulțumesc mult. Woah. Să-l aplaudăm pe Dareth, a fost, uh... ceva... deosebit. (Fuge la tejghea unde sunt ninja.) Seara muzicii s-a transformat într-o catastrofă totală ! Trebuie să facem ceva ! Jay: Calmează-te. Am ceva ce ne va rezolva toate problemele ! (Scoate un ceai.) Lloyd: Ceaiul muzicii ? Jay: (Îi întinde lui Lloyd o ceașcă de ceai.) Uite-aici. Acum așează-te, relaxează-te și să zguduim localul ! (Sare pe tejghea. Ninja beau ceaiul.) (Nya confuză începe să bată la tobe. Kai începe să cânte la chitară.) Lloyd: (Cântând.) Somebody once told me, they told me what to do. Jay: Da ! N-am mai cântat vreodată la un instrument ! Lloyd: Da ! Știu, dar e minunat ! (Cântând.) I don't want to do the dishes no more, I don't want to do the dishes no more! I don't want to do the— (Un client sare înapoi înăuntru pe geam.) Client #1: Da ! Seara Muzicii Partea a Doua (Ninja au terminat prima melodie.) Lloyd: În regulă ! Următorul cântec, cum ne placem să-i spunem, este „Exploratorul” ! (Toți aclamă în timp ce ei cântă.) Wu: Wow ! Nu știam că Nya cântă la tobe. Și habar n-am avut că și Kai cântă la chitară. (Observă eticheta Ceaiului Muzicii.) Ia stai puțin, oh, nu... Ceaiul Muzicii. Au băut un ceai netestat. Cântă rock prea tare. Avem nevoie de de o diversiune ca să-i scoatem din bucluc. Dareth ! Dareth ! Suntem în mare pericol. În orice moment ar putea atinge... Nota Nucleară ! Știi ce le-ar trebui ? Ceva la clarinet ! (Ninja cântă mai tare.) Hai, Dareth ! (Dareth cântă din nou, făcându-i pe ninja să se oprească. Omul sare înapoi pe geam.) Lloyd: Oh... Cântam de minune ! Mulțumim mult, Dareth ! Numele (Cole părăsește cafeneaua.) Cole: Nici măcar nu mi-au scris bine numele. Lloyd: Stai puțin... Asta e ! Toată lumea știe că nimeni nu scrie corect numele clienților în cafenele. Cole: Și ? Lloyd: Și asta va fi noua promoție. Vom scrie corect numele, sau Cole va fi scufundat într-un ceainic uriaș ! Cole: Super ! Stai, cum ? (Undeva mai târziu, o mulțime stă la rând în timp ceLloyd strigă nume.) Lloyd: Ceai negru pentru Jeremiah Bubblestein! Ceai pentru Flurry McFlowster! Ceai verde pentru Bob Braddlebottom! Cole: Whoa, funționează ! Lloyd: Darren, ceaiul tău verde e gata ! Darren ! (Dareth vine la tejghea, nervos.) Dareth: Uh, e Dareth ! (Toți sunt șocați.) Cole: Amice, serios ? Lloyd: Oh, uh, corect. (Mai târziu, Cole stă deasupra unei căzi gigante cu o țintă pusă în timp ce Dareth ține o etichetă de ceai, câțiva clienți, Kai și Nya se uită.) Clienți, Kai și Nya: Scufundați-l ! Scufundați-l ! Scufundați-l ! Cole: Las-o baltă, Darren. Dareth: DARETH ! (aruncă eticheta spre țintă.) (Eticheta lovește ținta, scufundându-l pe Cole în cadă, iar în timp ce ieșea, toți aclamau.) Tipi Amuzanți Jay: (Uitându-se la soneria sa de mână.) O, ho, ho, vai ! Ce bine că am chestia asta ! Nya se va prăpădi de râs când îl curentez pe Kai ! Va zice „Vai, Jay, ce m-amuzi !” (O aude pe Nya râzând cu cineva.) Chuck: Da, rechinul se uita fix la mine, când am realizat că purta jacheta mea preferată. Nya: (Cască.) Nu cred ! (Râde.) Jay: (Își dă jos soneria de mână și se uită la niște etichete de ceai.) Haide. Haide ! Aha ! Ceaiul Frumuseții. (Bea niște ceai, iar lumea îl admiră.) Chuck: Iar delfinul a spus "Eeh eeh eeh eeh—" Nya: (Râde apoi îl vede pe Jay.) Jay ? Arăți... diferit. Jay: Serios ? Cred că e de la somnul de frumusețe. Sper că nu te șochează noua mea înfățișare. Chuck: Salut, tipule ! Sunt Chuck. Super bucuros de cunoștință. Jay: Hei ! (Întinde mână pentru a da mână cu el, dar este electrocutat. Nya râde.) Chuck: Scuze, amice. Sper că salutul meu nu te-a... dat pe spate ! (Îi dă lui Nya soneria lui de mână și pleacă.) Nya: Nu e amuzant ? Vai, iubesc băieții amuzanți. (Jay încă stă pe podea, tresărind de durere.) Ziua Inspecției (Wu șterge un ceainic.) Wu: Pot ajunge în orice clipă. (Îi aruncă cârpa lui Jay. Ia punga de gunoi și i-o aruncă lui Kai.) Locul ăsta trebuie să strălucească oameni buni ! Wu: Nu avem timp de lenevit. Este o zi foarte importantă pentru noi toți. (Kai se chinuie să tragă punga de gunoi afară.) Lloyd. Poți să o ajuți pe Nya cu vasele. Jay, mișcă-te mai repede. (Kai bagă punga de gunoi sub podea.) Nu e loc de greșeli într-o asemenea zi. Contează doar– Ronin: (Deschide ușa ceainăriei.) Surpriză, copii ! (Ninja ascund ustensilele de curățat.) Vi-l prezint pe cel mai bun inspector al sănătății din Ninjago. Domnul Curățel Frumușel. Wu: Domnule Curățel, ne bucurăm că ne onorați cu prezența. Sunt sigur că veți găsi totul curat după bunul plac. (Inspectorul își scoate servieta cu ustensilele, își pune mănușile și îl oprește pe Wu. Începe să inspecteze ceainăria. Bifează la verde primul punct al inspecției. Trece pe deasupra plăcii unde se află gunoiul, iar aceasta începe să se miște. Kai observând, se duce să acopere placa, care începe să se miște în partea opusă. Nya, observând și ea, acoperă partea opusă. Inspectorul verifică ceaiul, iar testul este trecut cu brio. Kai și Nya stau pe placa unde se află gunoiul. Inspectorul îi observă pe Kai și Nya, care îi fac cu mâna. Testul al treilea este trecut cu brio. Inspectorul face gargară cu ceaiul.) Ronin: Se pare că ați obținut punctajul maxim. Wu: Incredibil ! (Placa sub care se află gunoiul cedează aruncând tot gunoiul prin ceainărie. Inspectorul se răzgândește și dă punctajul minim.) Argh. Kai: Hopa. Panda-moniu Wu: (uitându-se prin Ceaiurile Secrete.) Ceaiul Monstruos ? Aoleu, ăsta e cam vechi. (Aruncă punga cu ceai în chiuvetă.) Nya: (având un panda în mână.) Ești atât de drăguț. Oh. Putem să-l păstrăm ? Putem să-l păstrăm ? Putem ? Putem ? Te rog. Wu: De câte ori trebuie să-ți spun ? Regula este fără animale. Femeie Trecătoare: Vai de mine. Ăla e un pui de urs panda ? E cea mai drăguță creatură pe care am văzut-o ! Bill, Bill ! Vino să-l vezi. (Mai mulți oameni intră pentru a admira puiul.) Voi bea oricât de mult ceai trebuie. Numai să stau lângă puiuțul ăsta panda. Trei ceaiuri verzi, vă rog. Știi ce ? Mai bine patru. ' Wu': Regulă nouă: Animalele sunt permise ! (Oamenii încep să facă selfie-uri cu puiul de panda. Wu aduce multe cești cu ceai pe o masă. Puiul de panda ajunge la chiuveta unde Wu a aruncat punga cu Ceaiul Monstruos. Și începe să bea. Acesta se transformă într-un monstru gigant și începe să distrugă magazinul. Toți clienții fug speriați.) Wu: Cea mai nouă regulă: Animalele sunt interzise. Zane Controlat de la Distanță (Zane''' spală podelele.) '''Jay: He-e-e-i, Zane, amice, crezi c-ai putea să speli și vasele ? Abia sunt... câteva. Zane: (revoltat) Ce-ar fi să-ți faci singur treburile măcar odată ? (Jay schimbă canalele și îl controlează și pe Zane.) În fiecare zi e la fel. "Za-Za-Zane aruncă gunoiul, dă cu mopul, curăță tavanul, șterge geamurile." (Jay îndreaptă telecomanda spre Zane și observă că i-a micșorat volumul.) "Zane, mă dor genunchi !" Jay: (mirat.) Whoa-oh-oh-oh. Super ! Zane: Așa că azi e ziua-n care spun– Jay: Ah, scuze. N-am auzit. Spuneai ceva ? (Îl controlează pe Zane cu telecomanda.) Zane: (forțat să se miște de colo colo) Ce crezi că faci ? (Pune niște cutii în rafturi, așează mesele.) Încetează ! (forțat să spele vasele.) Ești un monstru ! (forțat să șteargă praful.) (Jay râde înainte ca praful să ajungă la el. Strănută și scapă telecomanda, din care ies bateriile. În timp ce Jay încearcă să ia bateriile, Zane, nervos, se uită la el.) Jay: (Râde emoționat.) Bine. Ne distram și noi puțin. Era amuzant, nu ? Oh, și privește partea bună. Treburile noastre sunt terminate. (Zane îl îngheață.) (Zane folosește blocul de gheață în care Jay se află pe post de pernă de picior, îi ia telecomanda lui Jay și se uită la televizor, oftând.) Jay: (bâlbâind) Zane: (sarcastic) Scuză-mă. Spuneai cumva ceva ? Ceainicul Troian (Lloyd împinge un ceainic uriaș în fața cafenelei și bate la ușă. Managerul Robot iese la ușă, cu o ceașcă de cafea.) Lloyd: Uh, numele meu este Floyd. (Managerul bea cafea. El râde emoționat.) Da. Te rog s-accepți acest ceainic decorativ drept cadou de bun venit de la Înțelepciunea Tăioasă. (Managerul se uită la el. El arată în sus.) Hei, aia e o pasăre ? (Lloyd face o întoarcere de 180o în jurul ceainicului și se duce spre ceainărie și închide ușile. Managerul Robot se uită suspicios la ceainic înainte să-nceapă să-l tragă. Înăuntrul ceainicului se află Kai cu un walkie-talkie.) Lloyd: (prin walkie-talkie) A crezut. Cum merge treaba acolo ? Kai: Super. Se pare că (în Înțelepciunea Tăioasă, Lloyd se pregătește să stea jos.) mă duce înăuntru. (Lloyd râde în timp ce se așează jos.) După ce face liniște, mă infiltrez în ventilație și (în ceainic) vom descoperi (în ceainărie) ce pun în cafea (în ceainic) de-i face pe oameni dependenți de ea. (Sunetul unei macarale îl îngrijorează.) (Kai se uită în afara ceainicului să vadă ce se-ntâmplă. O macara îi dă drumul într-o grămadă de gunoi. Kai cade și scapă walkie-talkie-ul aproape de el. Niște coji stricate de banană cad pe capul lui în timp ce se ridica, fiind desgustat de miros, în timp ce două cad de pe el înainte să se uite, surprins.) Kai: (Își ridică walkie-talkie-ul.) Lloyd, (în ceainărie, în timp ce Lloyd își mânca banana.) n-o să-ți vină să crezi. (în grămada de gunoaie în timp ce el ține o coajă de banane.) ceea ce-i face pe toți dependenți sunt de fapt banane ! (În ceainărie, Lloyd se pregătea să mai muște o dată din banană dar se miră la auzirea veștii.) Praful Misterios (Wu duce niște cutii cu ceai în timp ce Cole doarme.) Wu: (lovește mătura.) Cole, mătură acum. Dormi mai târziu. (Cole cade de pe scaun și începe să măture, dar o grămadă de praf îi dă de furcă.) Cole: Huh ? (Praful dispare înainte ca Cole să ajungă la el. Cole vede praful în spatele lui și-l mătură. Dar praful dispare din nou.) Cole: Cum ? (Praful începe să se miște prin cameră. Acesta aruncă mătura și începe să lovească praful cu fărașul. Praful consumă fărașul.) Cole: Ce ? (Aruncă un scaun în praf, dar e mâncat.) Serios ? (Cole face Spinjitzu aruncând mai multe scaune, făcând praful să crească. Cole se duce în spate și aduce un aspirator și începe să aspire praful care face să expandeze aspiratorul.) Cole: (triumfător) Da-ha-ha ! (Aspiratorul explodează, aruncând praful și tot ce avea afară. Cole tușea în timp ce Wu ieșea din spate.) Wu: Păi, nu sta degeaba, Cole. Începe să mături. Mătură ! Mătură ! Kai cel Calm (Jay încearcă să aprindă un aragaz, iar Kai meditează.) Jay: Haide ! (Îl lovește. Se uită și vede că mulți clienți așteaptă.) Uh, hei, amice ? Crezi c-ai putea folosi niște puterea focului tipică lui Kai să facem chestiille să fiarbă ? (Pentru Kai, vocea lui Jay abia se aude.) Huh ? Nu te-ar deranja să faci asta ? Sunt o groază de clienți aici și– uh ! (văzând ce-a băut Kai.) Aww. cred că glumești ! (ridică ceașca.) Ai băut Ceaiul Păcii ? (Kai strălucește în timp ce încă meditează. Jay iese la clienți.) Mai durează încă puțin, amici ! (râde apoi se-ntoarce la Kai.) În regulă, Kai. Dacă nu-mi dai puțină putere de-a ta, atunci va trebui s-o iau cu forța ! (aprinde un bec deasupra lui Kai.) Mai ții minte când toate bomboanele tale de Halloween au dispărut ? Huh, nu te-am mai văzut așa nervos. (râde) EU SUNT CEL CARE LE-A MÂNCAT ! (două păsări se așează pe el, iar el continuă să mediteze, enervându-l pe Jay. Bate două chimvale la urechea lui Kai.) EȘTI CEL MAI AIURIT PRIETEN PE CARE-L AM ! (aruncă niște pungi cu ceai pe capul lui Kai.) RESPIRAȚIE MIROSITOARE ! PUTEREA FOCULUI E PLICTISITOARE ! (când era pe cale să renunțe, Nya trece pe-acolo, dându-i o idee.) Ohh. Vai, sora ta e minunată, nu-i așa ? (chicotește) Te superi dacă o scot la o-ntâlnire ? (Asta îl enervează pe Kai, păsările zburând, îl arde pe Jay. Mai târziu, Jay, ars, îi oferă o ceașcă cu ceai unui client.) Să aveți o zi minunată, d-le. Zane Sub Acoperire (În cafenea, Managerul Robot a făcut o cafea, iar Zane, cu o mustață falsă, pălărie albastră, tricou alb și o salopetă albastră, intră.) Managerul Robot: Scott Degatoe, aici este cafeaua ta caramel macchiato cu susul în jos, la cană mare. (Scott își ia cafeaua, iar Zane vine la manager) Vă pot ajuta ? Zane: Bună. Sunt robotul de mentenanță de la oficiul corporatiștilor. Am venit să fac o verificare de rutină la espressor. Managerul Robot: Espressorul nostru funcționează perfect. Zane: Uh-oh, ăsta e primul semn al problemelor. Pot să mă uit puțin ? (Ochii managerului clipesc foarte repede, îngrijorându-l pe Zane, dar din fericire pentru el, se oprește.) Managerul Robot: Scuze. Senzorul de detectare era oprit fără motiv. Espressorul este chiar acolo. (Arată o mașină.) (La ceainărie, Jay, Cole, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya fac cu mâna pe geam. Zane îi salută iar ei răspund înapoi înainte ca Zane să se ducă la mașină.) Managerul Robot: Vă pot ajuta. Femeie Client: Aș vrea să iau un un espresso dublu cu trei părți de latte de soia în cană mare și cu topping de caramel și vanilie. Și să fie fierbinte ! (Zane vine la mașină și își folosește puterea de gheață pe ea în timp ce managerul a venit până la mașină, speriindu-l.) Managerul Robot: Doar o întrebare rapidă. (Pornește mașina să toarne cafeaua într-o cană, fără a observa daunele provocate de Zane.) Cum îi crește mustața unui robot. Zane: A venit odată cu actualizarea de soft. Managerul Robot: Oh, trebuie să-mi descarc și eu. (Se duce la client cu cafeaua, fără să știe că este rece.) Îmi ignor mereu actualizările. Zane: (Râde emoținat.) Cu siguranță.Păi, totul pare în regulă. (Sare peste tejghea și se îndreaptă spre intrare.) (La ceainărie, ceilalți îl văd pe Zane revenind.) Zane: A fost cât pe ce. (Își dă jos pălăria.) Dar am reușit. Nimeni nu o să vrea cafea rece. Femeie Client: Ce e asta ?! (Ninja se întorc la cafenea unde era clientul.) Cafea cu gheață ? (Lloyd și Nya bat palma reciproc.) (țipă.) E minunată ! (Ninja se simt curând dezamăgiți.) Hei ! Aici au cafea cu gheață ! Cetățean: Woo-hoo! (Clientul deschide ușa, iar oameni intră înauntru.Mustața falsă a lui Zane cade, iar el oftează.) Lloyd Întârzie (La colțul de la ceainărie, Lloyd se uită la ceasul de buzunar.) Lloyd: (suspină.) E-a treia oară când întârzii săptămâna asta. Chiar nu vreau să fac curat la baie din nou ! (Două autobuze se ciocnesc între ele.) Huh ? (Autobuzele se claxonează unul pe celălalt în timp ce Lloyd sare peste ele înainte ca unul să-l împingă pe celălalt într-un hidrant de foc, trimițând un gheizer cu apă. În timp ce Lloyd era pe punctul de a relua traversarea drumului, o pereche de stâlpi îi blochează drumul în timp ce el vede mulți oameni pe stâlpi înainte de a se întoarce, evitând flacăra unui respirator de foc, ferindu-se de mulți jongleri și un cântăreț la trombon. Lloyd se întoarce și vede că apa a crescut acum înainte de a alerga și folosește puterea sa elementală ca un buzunar de aer atunci când apa inundă strada iar un autobuz îl trece. Sare pe autobuz, afară din apă înainte de a alerga de-a lungul acestuia, își verifică ceasul de buzunar, sare peste câțiva interpreți pe stâlpi înainte de a ateriza deasupra trombonului. Cântărețul suflă în el, trimițându-l pe Lloyd zburând înainte să apuce un stâlp. El dă drumul și se îndreaptă spre ceainărie și vede că este goală.) Lloyd: Maestrul Wu trebuie să fie în depozit. (Se îndreaptă spre tejghea.) Mă voi duce direct la tejghea și mă voi comporta de parcă am fost aici. (Se aude o toaletă care se scurge în timp ce iese Wu, ținând o găleată și pistonul înainte de a se întoarce la nepotul său, care se întoarce.) Uh, bună dimineața, Maestre Wu ! Ce mai faci ? (Wu îi înmânează pistonul și găleata.) Da bine. Mă ocup eu. Supraveghere Abruptă Wu: (țipă) Nu, nu, nu, nu din nou ! (Se duce spre tejghea.) Cineva mi-a luat ceaiul alb preferat ! Cine-a fost ? (Nya, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Kai și Zane se uită reciproc.) Jay: Asta înseamnă un singur lucru ! Tipii ăia de la cafenea ne fac glume. Wu: Argh ! Jay: Nu te teme, Wu ! Mă ocup eu ! (Jay instalează o cameră video, așează o mulțime de bile de gumă pe pământ, instalează o frânghie, cară doi saci de făină, dar pică unul, făcând ca ceilalți să tușească. A doua zi, toată lumea stă lângă Jay în timp ce se uită pe un laptop Borg.) Jay: Conform sistemului de securitate, cineva a intrat în local la două și jumătate dimineața. Așa că, fără alte explicații... (pornește înregistrarea.) (Înregistrarea arată fereastra din spate deschizându-se, cineva, care ține un urs de pluș în față, sare prin fereastra deschisă, declanșează alarma și mai multe lasere încep să se miște.) Wu: Aiuriții ăia ! (Jay readuce înregistrarea la punctul în care vinovatul a intrat în magazin.) I-am prins acum ! (Vinovatul evită laserele, alunecă pe bilele de gumă, lovește frânghia, trimițând sacul de făină în jos, dar ratează în timp ce vinovatul alunecă de-a lungul podelei pe bilele de gumă înainte de a cădea peste tejghea. Vinovatul își aruncă ursulețul de pluș și se ridică, dezvăluindu-se a fi Wu, somnambul, șocându-i pe toți.) Jay: Huh ? (Somnambulul Wu deschide sertarul unde își păstrează ceaiul alb și îl consumă în timp ce toată lumea îl privește.) Wu: E clar că roboții ăia mi-au furat pijamalele preferate (Nya râde.) cu ursuleți, și se pare că avem aceleași gusturi și la ceai. (toți râd de el.) Bine, de ajuns. (Închide laptop-ul.) Toată lumea, înapoi la muncă. (Un sac de făină îl lovește pe Jay în spatele capului, făcând pe toți să tușească.) Aruncarea Monedei (Jay și Cole se uită triști la vasele care se îngrămădesc pe chiuvetă când Cole ia o monedă.) Cole: Hei, Jay ! Ce zici de un pariu ? Jay: U, un pariu ! Iubesc pariurile ! Cole: Bine. Cap: Trebuie să faci toate treburile. Pajură: Plec și nu trebuie să fac nimic. Jay: Uh, stai să-nțeleg. Adică, dacă e cap trebuie să fac treburile amândurora, iar dacă e pajură, tu nu trebuie să faci nimic ? (Cole dă din cap, aprobând.) Ho-ho, s-a făcut ! (Jay o aruncă, dar aterizează pe o grindă de sprijin.) Și acum ? (Jay pune o scară pe grinzi.) Speri că ești pregătit să te declari perdant ! Cole: Oh, sunt gata, dar fără să trișezi, bine ? Jay: Uh, câștigătorii nu trebuie să trișeze, Cole. (El urcă și încearcă să o găsească atunci când scara începe să se clatine.) Uh, încă... Cole ? Puțin ajutor ? Cole: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ai grijă ! (Jay încearcă să echilibreze scara, dar a făcut o mizerie în schimb.) Cole: Ah, uite-o aici. Pajură ! (Pleacă.) Jay: Dar, ai spus că dacă e pajură, tu– oh, am înțeles ce mi-ai făcut. Pictura lui Nya (Nya, purtând o beretă neagră și o haină albă de tranșee peste haine, pictează ceva iar niște trecători se uită. Ea coboară de pe scară pentru a face câteva trucuri înainte de a sări înapoi și a reluat pictura. Se arată că este un mural cu un bărbat, care ține un ceainic și o ceașcă de ceai. Soarele este arătat, topind înghețata unei persoane în timp ce Nya și observatorii sunt șocați când văd picătura murală. Nya o repară repede în momentul în care vântul începe să bată în curând, smulgând mai multe obiecte pe care participanții le țineau și beretul lui Nya, în timp ce participanții fug curând după ele, în timp ce o hârtie lovește curând fața lui Nya, determinând-o să cadă de pe scară. Își scoate hârtia de pe față și își vede din nou pictura murală, arătând bărbatul fiind târât de vânt. Înfuriată, Nya se întoarce pe scara ei și începe să o repară din nou. De îndată ce cade noaptea, Nya o fixase în sfârșit înainte de a pleca. A doua zi dimineața, se uită la ea și urmează să meargă departe când un fulger lovește muralul, întorcându-se omul aflat într-un schelet. Se întoarce înapoi pentru a vedea muralul ruinat pentru a treia oară, furioasă, începe să-și dea cu pensulele de vopsea pe ea, în timp ce unii participanți o văd făcând-o înainte să apuce cutia de vopsea, o aruncă la perete și face Spinjitzu, care arată multe culori . În timp ce a făcut-o, spectatorii sunt surprinși, deoarece Nya, acoperită complet de vopsea, este pe cale să plece, în înfrângere, pe măsură ce participanții se înveselesc. Nya se uită înapoi pentru a vedea muralul acum îl arată pe Wu turnând ceai în ceașca bărbatului, făcând-o să zâmbească.) Zane, Maestrul Șahului Cole: Îndrăzniți, amici, nu fiți timizi ! Verificați dacă aveți ce trebuie pentru a-l învinge pe incredibilul Zane, extraordinarul maestru al șahului ! Dacă câștigați, aveți un ceai gratis ! (În timp ce Cole vorbea, Zane se deplasează pe câteva table de șah, mișcând o piesă pe măsură ce trece. El ajunge în curând la o tablă de șah cu un constructor și mută câteva piese înainte de a se întoarce la un tânăr cu părul roșu cu ochelari și se mișcă piese.) Zane: Șah. (se mută la o femeie cu un sacou alb și cămașă roșie, mișcă o piesă.) Șah. (se mută la un bărbat în vârstă și se mișcă câteva piese.) Șah. (mută regina.) Și mat ! (Bătrânul este șocat că a pierdut înainte ca Zane să se întoarcă la femeie, mutându-și regina.) Șah mat ! (se mută la băiat, mișcându-și regina.) Pot să-ți dau șah, amice ? (se mută la constructor, mutându-și regina.) Mat. (Constructorul, înfuriat de pierderea lui, se îngenunchează pe tabla de șah, dând câteva piese de șah în jos. Managerul Robot intră în curând, șocând pe toți, în timp ce îl trage pe constructor și îl privește pe Zane. Cu piesele de șah așezate, Cole și clienții se strâng în jurul celor doi în timp ce se uită unul la celălalt. Zane își mișcă calul în regele său, Managerul Robotul își mută tura în stânga reginei, Zane își mută celălalt cal, Managerul Robot își mută rege în dreapta. Jocul continuă cu Zane mută un nebun și Managerul Robot își mută regina, impresionând pe toată lumea și șocându-l pe Zane în timp ce Managerul Robot rânjește înainte ca Zane să mute un pion și Managerul Robot să-și mute regele în Regele lui Zane, bătându-l.) Zane: (șocat.) Nu... am... mai pierdut. Cole: Doamnelor și domnilor, cu o schimbare dramatică și neașteptată se pare că avem un nou campion. (În timp ce vorbește, băiatul cu păr roșu vine la Managerul Robot cu recompensa ei. Pe măsură ce era pe punctul de a-l lua, o regină albă îi cădea din mânecă, pe tava cu ceai.) Zane: Regina mea. (toată lumea este șocată în timp ce Zane privește și indică spre Managerul Robot.) AI TRIȘAT ! (Cole o aruncă pe Managerul Robot din ceainărie.) Cole: Hei, ia-ți regina și pleacă de-aici. (Îi aruncă regina, pe care o prinde în timp ce îl privește pe Cole.) Testul Gustului Ronin: Înțelepciunea Tăioasă versus cafeneaua: cea mai veche rivalitate cunoscută. Dacă vom câștiga Premiul Cana de Aur, nu ne vom mai îngrijora pentru afacere. Wu: Premiul Cana de Aur ? Ronin: Uh, cel mai cunoscut premiu de pe piața băuturilor din tot Ninjago ! Și vom câștiga trofeul ăla, ai înțeles ? (Ninja and Managerul Robot încep să își facă băuturile, iar judecătorul a ales cafeaua pentru a fi câștigătorul.) Ronin: Da-ha ! Bine ! Wu: De ce te bucuri ? Doar că am pierdut ! Ronin: Nu. Tu ai pierdut. Dețin ambele localuri. Wu: Cum ? Păi, atunci, de ce ne-ai făcut să concurăm ? Ronin: Publicitate, logic. Hehe, nu există asemenea lucru precum Premiul Cana de Aur. Am vopsit cu spray o cană și-am lipit-o pe-o bucată de lemn. (Urcă pe scenă.) Vai, sunt complet surprins ! Trebuie să le mulțumesc atâtor oameni. Mai ales verișorului meu, Larry, care a fost juratul. Oh, hehe, mi-am promis că nu o să plâng, dar, știți, ăsta e un moment cu adevărat unic în viața mea. MULȚUMESC NINJAGO ! (Ninja se întorc în interiorul magazinului dezamăgiți.) O Prietenie Frumoasă Wu: (Face ceai și bea.) Sunt, sigur că te-ntrebi de ce te-am chemat aici, doamnă Manager Robot. Acum, sunt un maestru rezonabil, dar vine un moment în care trebuie să acționez. (Ninja se uită nervoși spre Managerul Robot.) Dacă tu crezi că voi permite ca rivalitatea asta să distrugă ceea ce-mi place, păi, nu te supăra, nu mă cunoști deloc ! Așa că am un lucru să-ți zic. (Scoate de sub masă, un cadou, spre mirarea celor șase ninja.) Putem fi prieteni ? Managerul Robot: (studiază atent cadoul.) Hmm. Desigur. Mi-ar plăcea să fim prieteni. (ia cutia și o desface.) Wu: Sunt boabe de cafea. Le-am cules personal. Managerul Robot: Wow ! Mersi ! Dar, nu prea sunt o băutoare de cafea. Îmi dă peste cap circuitul și devin agitată. (Toți chicotesc. Wu și Managerul Robot se uită pe fereastră.) Om: Nu vreți cafea, nici ceai nu doriți, veniți suc gratis să serviți ! Wu: Suc gratis ?! Sună delicios ! (Lloyd și Kai gem în timp ce cei doi pleacă.) Wu: Mi-ar plăcea unul de căpșune. Managerul Robot: Crezi că au și de ulei presat la rece ? Wu: Uh, nu, sunt sigur că nu. (Final de episod. Pentru mai multe informații, apăsați aici.) Categorie:Scenarii